


The Way I Feel Has Been a Curse

by Matterofhope



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M, Takes place right after act 3 (mgs4), With some angst I guess, a bit of hurt comfort, dave is tired, hal helps him out of his suit, heavy talk about big mama, mention of Raiden, talk about loosing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: "We do things for the people we love, we protect them.” Hal says.“Using my own words against me, huh?” Dave responds.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Way I Feel Has Been a Curse

Snake stepped into the Nomad, glancing over to Raiden laying on the medical bed. Raiden’s eyes shut and his mouth slightly agape.

The machine Raiden was hooked up to let out a constant hum. Snake wasn’t sure if the sound was all the machine, or partly Raiden’s breathing. 

~

The knife wound in Snake’s shoulder was unmissable when Hal initially laid eyes on him. Along with the burn marks on the side of his face. 

And Snake’s disappointment in himself, and his ‘failure’ was written all over his face.

~

Snake immediately went to the backroom. Taking all his gear off, his vest, his solid eye, and his bandana. 

Hal hadn't heard one word from him since he returned. Leading Hal to take a chance, and knock on the door to where Snake disappeared to. 

He slowly opened the door, peeking in to see Snake sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Snake looked up at Hal as he entered. Snake’s brave face smoking like a gun, defeat written all over his expression. 

“Do you need help?” 

Snake dropped his head. 

Hal took it as a yes. He walked fully into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He then went behind Snake to unzip the back of the suit. Then crouched down in front of him to get Snake’s boots off. 

He gestured for Snake to stand up after he kicked off his boots. Hal offered a hand to help him stand, but Snake denied it. 

As Hal peeled off the suit, he lifted Dave's arm to check for more burns. There were none. Maybe a few bruises here and there; but the suit took most of the damage. Just as Hal intended. 

Dave sat back down at the edge of the bed. Hal grabbed Dave’s fatigue pants, then bunched them up to make it easier for Dave to put each foot in. 

“I can put my shirt on.” Dave said, trying to feel like he can at least do something for himself. 

Hal nodded. “I’ll be right back.” 

This allowed Dave to have a moment for himself. Replaying the events in his head. Wondering if he could have done things differently; if he could have stopped Big Mama from going to the fire. 

He looked back up when the door clicked open again. 

“What’s that for?” Dave asked, scooting to the right, leaving space for Hal to sit next to him on the foot of the bed. 

“First aid kit.” Hal shut the door behind him. He fit right next to Dave on the bed. He unzipped the little bag with a big Red Cross on it, unmistakable in its use. Hal looked through the bag, finding a tiny packet. Dave didn’t bother to read what it said. Hal ripped it open and smeared the product on his fingers. He looked up and Dave was already watching him. “Turn your head.” 

Dave did so, allowing his seared skin to be bare to Hal. “What is that anyway?” 

“A petroleum-based ointment.” Hal held up his hand with the cream, maybe he should have found a cotton pad instead of using his fingers, but it was too late for that now. 

He softly put it on Dave’s skin. 

When he first made contact, Dave scowled a bit, causing Hal to retract, but he soon continued. 

The ointment had a cooling sensation _after_ the initial sting.

As Hal lightly applied it, he found himself leaning in closer and closer to Dave as he worked. 

When he felt he spread the ointment on well enough. He leaned back and cleaned off his fingers. Dave moved his head back to look straight. 

“Wait-“ Hal placed a hand on Dave’s shoulder. “I need you to turn your head again.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it, _please_.” 

Dave did as asked, he sure couldn’t protest when he knew deep down that Hal was just trying to help. Not that he didn’t secretly enjoy Hal’s gentle fingers on his face. 

When Hal had access to Dave’s cheek again, he cut a long piece of cloth tape, and folded up a bigger cloth, then gently placed it on Dave’s cheek. “This is to protect your wound.” 

Hal added another long piece of tape across it. And then secured the whole thing with more pieces of adhesive. 

Dave reached a hand up to feel it. It was all soft and the pieces of the tape even felt silky too, but they still managed to stick well to his skin. 

“Thanks.” 

Hal gave a short nod. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Like what?” 

“What happened in Europe….towards the end of the mission?” 

_Did Big Mama die?_

He wanted to simply say the words, and ask him straight. But the question would come too soon, the wound was still fresh. He couldn’t do that to Dave. 

Dave tilted his head. “You saw didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t,” Hal glanced down to zip up the first aid kit. “I lost contact with the Mk.” He set aside the kit. “I’m not trying to pry… but, you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

David glanced off to the side. He wasn't sure how much Hal had heard from his and Big Mama’s conversation in the chapel. “She was my mother.” He breathed. 

“Your mother?”

“A surrogate mother, she carried me and Liquid in her womb.” Dave swallowed dryly. “She died, in my arms, right after she reached into the fire that had Big Boss’ body in it.” 

_That explained the burn._

“David….” It slipped out of Hal’s mouth, but it was too late. That _was_ his name after all. 

Hal wasn't sure what else to say. But he knew the feeling of wanting more time with someone. To be reunited, only to have them taken away from you. 

Hal opened his arms a bit, as an invitation. He wasn’t sure if Dave would take it. Since this had been the most intimate they had been in a while, and Hal wasn’t sure if _this_ even counted. 

Dave accepted it, leaning forward. He put his good cheek to Hal’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Hal’s abdomen. 

Hal put his arms around Dave too, then he reached up to caress the back of his head. They always had the ability to fit together so easily. 

Thinking it all over, Snake wondered if he was cursed. Everyone he ever got close to, dead. Right in front of him. And now? Look at him. He's a mess, unraveling in the arms of the only constant person in his life. 

  
  
Hal was never sure of how to comfort those he loved. All he knew was to hold them close, and hope that it was enough. “She seemed like a good woman…. she didn’t deserve to die so soon.” 

“Many people don’t deserve such an abrupt ending, but that’s the way it is,” Dave responded. “It feels like it could have been avoided. She died, for what purpose?” He sat back up. “To try and make sure Big Boss’s remains were in good hands?” 

Hal didn’t let go of him, not yet. He kept a hand on Dave’s arm. 

“Remember what you told me, back in Moses?” Hal traced his fingers over Dave’s bicep. “That when you love someone you have to be able to protect them? I never forgot those words, Snake, they stayed with me.” 

_And I swore to protect the ones I love since that day._

“Big Mama died trying to save Big Boss because she loved him, right? And she was willing to help _you_ because she felt a connection. You’re her son in some sense of the word. She cared for you too, and she wanted to help us because it was the right thing to do. We do things for the people we love, we protect them.”

“Using my own words against me, huh?” 

“They’re wise words, Snake.” 

Snake sighed as he stood up, falling out of Hal’s grasp as he headed for the door. 

“You’re allowed to question the bad things that happen to you.” Hal added, staring at the spot on the bed where Dave was just seated. 

Dave stopped and turned around. “I’ve learned that shoving things down is easier, leaves less of a mess.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Hal met his eyes. “You don’t have to go through things alone. I thought I’ve told you that before.” 

Snake’s expression didn't waver. 

“Thanks for listening, Hal.” Dave responded, the most genuine he could sound. Then he left the room, planning to check on Raiden.


End file.
